Backstage
by ArwenRivendell
Summary: Sort of a fill in on epi 127 i think with Inu's perspective on the Culture fair. Little fluffy One Shot!


Hello all! I had an idea for a fanfiction oneshot!

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own it! You don't own it! No one except Takahashi owns it!

Summary: (I think its episode 127…) Our favorite hanyou finally gets to enjoy Kagome's performances in the Culture Fair. Maybe slightly thrown off… but hey!

&&&&

'_Geeze I come out of the well to protect her and all she can do is sit there with all those other people in funky robes and… hey look! One of the demons!' _

The hanyou jumped off the roof and unleashed his claws on the creature. He looked up and smiled at the miko as she continued her solo. He gave her a thumbs up, suddenly his hears perked as her voice filled them.

'_Whoa. She is good!'_ he thought to himself as he was sent into a light daze, lulled by the melody.

The song came to a close and the audience stood up, thunderous applause swept through the crowd as the chior took their bows and exited. He saw as she motioned him to meet her behind the red sheet curtain… thing.

He made his way through the mass of robes, searching for a familiar face. They were all identical as they rushed around and he was getting frustrated. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to a familiar face, "Kagome! There you are! I've been looking all over for-"

He was silenced she hugged him, "Thank you Inuyasha! I thought I was going to have to jump off the stage and kill that thing myself!"

By now the hanyou was as red as his haori, with all those people around, seeing her hug him. She released him and began unzipping her robe, he grabbed her hands and looked her in the eye, "What do you think you are doing?"

"I have my normal clothes on underneath silly! This thing holds in too much heat and ACK!" out of nowhere her friends grabbed her and dragged her off, leaving the hanyou standing there, blinking dumbly.

"Inu-no-niichan!" the hanyou groaned as he was tackled by his little fan. Mrs Higurashi came up behind him and squeezed his shoulder, "Hello Inuyasha. Where is Kagome? She did a fantastic job!"

"Um, I was talking to her… but… well."

"She is getting ready for the play!" Souta said excitedly.

"Play?"

"Its when people dress up and act out a story for the audience." Jiichan said as he caught up to the group.

"Ooook."

"Well lets get our seats." Mrs Higurashi said.

The hanyou followed the Higurashi family closely as they made their way through the crowded auditorium to their seats. He sat down in an aisle seat with Souta bouncing in the chair next to him. Mrs Higurashi was going through the program with Jiichan and explaining the plot. Inuyasha thought it sounded stupid, but he smirked at the thought of Kagome being called Escargot. He just didn't understand why she would change her name for this part. He listened as the murmers of the crowd died down with the lights and the stage lights came on.

The red curtains swept back to reveal a beautiful lady if a very pink gown, the hanyou' s mouth dropped when he realized it was Kagome. She started yelling at another girl on stage, that wasn't like her! He strained to listen to what she was saying, but was overtaken by her beauty instead. The curtains closed and he suddenly sensed another youkai. The curtains opened as he located the source of the demon. He sprinted up infront of Kagome just as the youkai came bursting through the stage floor. He growled as his nose also picked up the scent of a boy, "Who in seven hells are you?" he growled menacingly.

The youkai roared and the audience broke into thunderous applause, the hanyou blinked in confusion. Kagome grabbed his forelock and whispered, "They think it's pretend."

Suddenly the hanyou's mouth dropped as idiot boy Kagome called 'Hojo' drew his fake sword and charged the youkai. He heard Kagome yell for him to do something and he figured a little flare, "KAZE NO KIZU!"

A hole blown in the auditorium roof and one demon extinguished Inuyasha was feeling pretty happy about his contribution. Suddenly the idiot turned his sword on Inuyasha, he held back a laugh at the sight of the puny human in the cape. He redrew tetsuiga and prepared for a quick battle when… he was suddenly held back by the miko. She started talking about how they shouldn't fight over her.

The hanyou was even more confused as she whispered for 'hojo' to play along, she was acting very strange as she dramatically announced that she wanted Inuyasha to carry her out of the hole in the roof. She was never this dramatic, and the way she talked was just strange, she kept calling the hanyou 'Pekopon'. He just cocked his head.

Finally he gave up and let her climb on, which was kind of hard with THAT bulky of a dress. They landed outside of the auditorium and could hear the applause, the hanyou could feel as she heaved a sigh of relief.

"So what was all that about?"

"Sorry Inuyasha. It wasn't supposed to happen that way."

"And what's with all the weird taking miss Escargot Pudding?"

The miko giggled, "Well Pekopon, we play pretend on stage."

"Well Miss Pudding that dress suits you."

Kagome froze, "Inuyasha?"

He bowed sarchastically, "I can pretend to be a gentleman."

She crossed her arms and they felt the ground tremble beneath them and he smirked, "Finally, a youkai with some real merit."

The two ran towards the roof, and Inuyasha was about to jump onto the roof when he turned to see the miko had fallen behind. "What's taking you so long?"

"You try running in these!" She lifted her skirt to reveal a pair of heels.

He rolled his eyes and knelt down, allowing her to get on. They jumped onto the roof and stared dumbfounded at the fish, Kagome slapped her forehead.

The hanyou asked lamely, "So what should we do with it."

She stared at it for a moment before replying, "We still need a main dish for the buffet."

"Sushi?"

"Sure."

So with the help of her friends they loaded the thing on to a giant platter in slices. Running them through the school and putting it in the buffet line just as they opened the dinner doors. The funny thing was people avoided that dish most, as it continually twitched and moved.

At the end of the day the hanyou and the normally dressed miko were walking home, Kagome utterly exhausted. "Whats wrong with you? We have had worse days battling Naraku."

She sent him a glare, "You weren't the understudy for three different performances."

"Whatever. So I didn't know you could do all that!"

"What?"

"The singing, the stage pretending. I knew you could cook, but-"

She stopped, he looked back at her, "What?"

"Were you acting earlier?"

"When you said-"  
"Oooooh the dress?"

She blushed and looked hopefully at him. He thought about giving her a cocky remark, but her eyes glittered so earnestly, it pulled at his heart strings. The hanyou knew he meant it, so he sighed and took her hands, he looked her in the eye and smiled. She squealed and hugged him, and he swung her around. When he put her down she didn't let go.

Inuyasha didn't really want to let her go, so he scooped her up bridal style and jumped from rooftop to rooftop off into the sunset…

&&&&

Well I hope you enjoyed, sorry if I didn't remember things correctly. I know it was short, I just imagined filling some of the gaps in the show…


End file.
